


Rose Tinted Glasses

by chemically_yours



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not A Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), hinted d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: Following the events of CA:CW Tony may finally have a chance to work things out





	

Tony toed off his shoes and settled in the high-back armchair next to the fireplace. The ice clinked faintly as it rocked in the amber liquor in his glass. The bottle sat half empty at his feet, within easy reach for the next pour. The window showed his reflection contemplating the crackling fire against the inky backdrop of the night. He sat, lost in his thoughts and idly sipping his drink, waiting.

  
When Steve entered the room, Tony took several moments to react. He blinked slowly and thought carefully about what words he should speak. This would be the first chance he’d have to voice his mind; it was imperative that he didn’t mess this up.

  
In the end, Steve was the one to break the silence.

  
“Why am I here?”

  
His smooth tone washed over Tony. It took a moment for the words to register. It’d been so long since Tony had heard that voice, too long. He’d missed it more than he’d realized. He wondered idly if Howard had ever felt like this. If he’d lain awake at night trying to remember the exact timbre with which Steve spoke? Is that why’d he’d been so fond of the original Captain America film reels? (Tony had emulated Howard’s old habit two nights ago. The reels had been grainy and a poor substitute for the real thing. He’d ended up passing out while watching old feed from the Ironman’s HUD.)

  
“You said to call if I needed you. I need you.”

  
Tony waited for his words to sink in, anticipation turning his stomach into knots. But this is what he’d decided to do, wasn’t it? To be honest and lay all his cards out. No secrets. No lies. It was the only way the team would be able to function again. The team needed to come back together. The world needed the Avengers. And, at the center of it all, Tony needed Steve.

  
“Well, I’m glad you took that to heart. I meant it. What kind of trouble are you in? What’s the threat? I’ll help any way I can.”

  
Steve looked at Tony with a sweet, earnest expression. He was clearly happy there was something big enough to warrant calling him in; glad to unite against a common enemy rather than fight each other.

  
“There is no threat. Not yet, anyway. But there will be. It’s only a matter of time. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that there’s always a bigger threat looming around the corner. We can’t afford to stay fractured like this. We need to work on healing and getting stronger. And that starts with you and me. So let’s make with the Kumbaya.”

  
Steve kept his gaze askance, chewing on his bottom lip. He let out a heavy sigh.

  
“I’ll say it again if that’s what you need. I’m sorry. I should have told you about your parents as soon as I found out. But Hydra was taking over SHIELD and we had bigger problems to worry about. And soon we were going on raids and everything was good and I didn’t want to spoil it. Then Ultron happened and you took off. It just never seemed like the right time to bring it up. And what was I even supposed to say? ‘Hey Tony. You remember that accident that left you an orphan? Turns out it wasn’t an accident at all. Hydra just wanted your parents dead. No idea why though. And whoever ordered the hit is likely dead now anyway so there’s not much you can do about it. Just wanted to dredge up your pain and make it worse.’ Is that what you wanted?”

  
“Oh yes, because finding out from a murderous psycho showing me the video of the Murder was so much better.”

  
“If I had known-“

  
“Oh sure. If you had known what was going to happen then of course you would have told me. If I had known we’d find definitive proof that your mystery man framed the one-armed wonder I wouldn’t have had to fight you like that. We’d all do things differently if we knew what the outcomes would be in advance. But life doesn’t work that way. You lied, we fought, and the Avengers are splintered down the middle. Now we both have to live with it.”

  
Tony sighed. He had to try to explain better. He needed to make Steve understand.

  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this you know. The Accords. The Team. It- We were supposed to be better. I was supposed to be better. Back Before, when we were still hunting down Hydra bases, I could see it all so clearly. What we were becoming. A real team. A family, almost. And then the scepter happened and the vision and I realized I’d been wrong all along. We weren’t heading towards greatness. We were heading towards destruction. Something had to be done. I could save us, I knew I could. But then Ultron happened and Sokovia happened. And it was all my fault, yet no one held me accountable. Aside from a dip in the stocks, there weren’t any outside repercussions. Why? Because I’m Iron Man. Because I’m an Avenger. SHIELD is gone so now we’re the big kids on the block. No one can come in and stop us from doing what we want because we’re the ones you call to handle people like us."

  
Tony paused to refill his glass. He took a larger sip then was probably advisable to buy time before the next bit. 

  
"So I apologize, admit I was wrong, and all is forgiven. But what will happen the next time? It may not be me, but someone will get a bright idea to save the world. And it will backfire, something will go wrong and we’ll repeat the whole thing again. And again. And again. Unless we act now. We may be the best of the best, but in the end we’re still only human. We’re not above the law. To reject a creed laid down by the world is arrogant and selfish. If we deem the laws of man as below us, then what does that make us? We have to draw the line somewhere. The Accords weren't fair, not yet, but they had potential. They were justified. They were our chance to take the reins and steer the situation onto a good course. Now it’s too late. Do you have any idea the kinds of things that are on the table now; the suggestions they’ve put out to control us? And we don’t have a foot to stand on. No way to fight back without coming out as the bad guys. You want to know the worst part? I saw this coming too. I knew what was about to happen and I was still powerless to stop it. I had a shot to make this all turn out okay and I blew it.”

  
“You know, that’s pretty arrogant too. To put all this mess squarely on your own shoulders. It wasn’t just your mistake. It’s my job to listen when the people I’m in charge of try to tell me something. We all wanted to do what was best for the team. I was just too caught up in personal matters to see what that was. I was compromised. I can see that now. I should have trusted you to have my back. I thought I could do better if I handled everything myself and I’m sorry. I guess we both need to learn how to share responsibility now and again.”

  
Tony snorted.

  
“Please. Captain America letting someone else take control? Never gonna happen. You’re a control freak, just like me. Except I do know how to let loose when the situation calls for it.”

  
Steve looked at him incredulously.

  
“Bullshit. Even after you quit the team you still continued to make us new gear and support us financially. It wasn’t long before you jumped back into the fray either. You can’t help yourself. You have to be a part of it.”

 

“I said when the situation calls for it.”

  
“So what kind of situation would call for it?”

  
Tony felt the alcohol he’d consumed rear its head and found himself answering before he could think better of it.

  
“Oh you know. More the kind of situation that might arise in the bedroom.”

  
Tony gave Steve a long glace up and down to drive the point home. Steve looked appropriately disjointed by this revelation for all of a moment before he schooled his expression back to neutral. Tony relished the shock.

Then he took notice of how close they were standing. Hadn’t Steve been across the room only a minute ago? The impulse to press closer thrummed in his veins. He marveled at the urge, wondering when he’d started wanting such a thing, surprised that he hadn’t been able to recognize it sooner. The smart thing to do, he supposed, would be to walk away for now and allow time to analyze his feelings in private. He should take time to thoroughly evaluate this revelation and all the possible outcomes and consequences of any actions he may or may not take. Tony prided himself on being a Futurist, being able to think things all the way through. But when was the last time knowing the future had done him any good?

  
Tony was painfully aware of the alcohol on his breath as he took half a step closer and pushed onto his toes. He’d been half expecting, maybe even hoping, that Steve would stop him. It would have been easy enough for him to put his hands on Tony’s shoulders and gently push him back down, away, make his lack of interest clear. But instead those big hands came down to settle on Tony’s shoulders and pull him closer.

  
The part of himself that Tony hated flared to life with hope as their mouths finally met. Wrong. This was absolutely wrong. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

  
They parted and stared at each other, assessing. Tony waited to see what would happen next, though he already knew. The course of this evening had been decided the moment their lips touched. Tony kept his eyes steady and willed Steve to move first.

  
He wasn’t sure if he was successful because suddenly they were kissing again and when had his hands slipped into Steve’s hair and how had Steve gotten his hands under Tony’s shirt so quickly? His thoughts flew wildly as he tried to keep up with what was happening in front of him.

  
He should know what to do next. He’d done it hundreds of times before. Yet memory and instinct both failed him under Steve’s relentless onslaught. It made sense. Cap was a master strategist. A plan had probably formed in his head the moment he’d decided to stay the course with their interactions this evening. Tony finally decided to get with the program and began undoing his buttons.

  
A small part of him balked at taking off his shirt and bearing all his scars so easily. But he reasoned that in theory the sooner his shirt came off, the sooner Steve’s shirt would also come off. Even better, the sooner both their pants would be coming off. And clearly that was the ultimate goal here.

  
His hypothesis proved correct soon enough as he got the last button undone and then found himself chest to chest with Steve. Coincidentally, being this close also put them groin to groin. Tony was glad to feel that Steve was at least as aroused by these proceedings as he was. He gave a brief thought to moving their activities to the bedroom, but decided the effort was hardly worth it, especially when it also risked spoiling the mood. Best to get the show on the road before any of their senses returned.

  
He reached down and cupped Steve firmly through the stiff material of his suit. This earned Tony a sharp intake of breath from Steve, followed by a bite near the vicinity of his ear. Tony finished working the pants open and dropped to his knees with a groan. Steve deserved a proper apology for his share in the fighting after all, and there was no better way to say sorry than with a blow job.

  
Tony took a moment to admire the penis in front of him. If he were being honest with himself, he’d thought about this more times than was strictly healthy. But then again, this had been one of his favorite jerk-off fantasies as a teenager. And oh, yes, that one very vivid dream on Barton’s farm after they’d chopped wood together. Really, he was only human after all.

  
Tony tentatively reached up and wrapped a hand around Steve’s dick, letting go almost immediately at Steve’s sharp intake of breath and accompanying wince. Lube. Lube would be good, except there wasn’t any nearby and maybe moving to the bedroom would have been the wiser decision. Well, option B it was then.

  
Tony gathered a decent amount of saliva in his mouth and then leaned in to start delivering big, wet licks. He sucked the head with a frown. Spit was a terrible lube, but it would be better than nothing at all between Tony's hand and Steve's dick. He bobbed his head a few times, no more than a quick tease before going back to sloppy licks along the shaft. Steve placed a hand gently on Tony’s head. It was the softest of touches, as if he wasn’t sure if it was okay, unwilling to push things further. It was a sharp contrast, this sweet careful touch, to the strength Tony knew those hands were capable of. He thought back, remembering pounding fists, torn sandbags, crushed metal, splintered logs, bruised and broken flesh. It seemed almost impossible that the same hands that had done all that could now be so gentle. Tony spared a thought to what those hands would feel like elsewhere on his body, all over and inside. He shivered. No. That wasn’t what this was about.

  
Tony pulled off Steve’s cock and looked up at the other man through his eyelashes. Steve’s head was tilted back, making his expression impossible to see. Tony took the short panting gasps as a sign he was doing good so far. He began massaging the turgid length with his fingertips, copying the gentle grasp in his hair. Steve’s hips pumped, trying to find the rhythm that had just been lost. He looked down at Tony with wide, confused eyes.

  
“Wha- Why’d you stop?”

  
Tony cleared his throat before attempting to answer.

  
“Is this how you want it, Cap? Sweet and gentle like this? I was under the impression that you wanted to see me let go a bit.”

  
Steve frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but paused, his gaze shifting focus to his hand still laid on top of Tony’s head. He swept his hand through Tony’s hair and tightened his grip. He pulled back tentatively, still nervous about exerting too much force. He looked back at Tony’s face. Tony flashed a grin full of teeth.

  
“There you go. You’re gonna make me surrender, aren’t you? Give up my control? Go ahead then. Show me.”  
  
The grip in Tony’s hair tightened further and Tony’s head canted back with a sharp yank. Steve traced his fingers over Tony’s exposed throat. He brushed Tony’s lower lip with his thumb and Tony obediently opened his mouth. Steve dipped his thumb in to feel along his tongue and teeth before retreating.

  
Steve’s hand clenched tightly around Tony’s jaw, forcing it open. He used the hand still in Tony’s hair to maneuver Tony back onto his cock. Tony groaned and pressed a hand to his own dick where it was straining against his pants. He got them open and pulled himself out, sighing around Steve’s dick in relief. Steve warned him to get ready and then shoved himself further inside. He pulled back out just as quickly and set a brutal pace as he began fucking Tony’s mouth in earnest.

  
Tony worked his dick in time to Steve’s thrusts. He felt himself getting closer to climax and started sucking harder. Tony strained against Steve’s grip to force himself further, determined to get Steve’s cock all the way down his throat. He gagged at the first touch to the back of his throat but forced himself to keep going and ignore the tears in his eyes. His airflow constricted and Tony’s fist started moving faster. So close now.

  
Steve’s grip was impossible to tight. He held Tony firmly in place on his cock. Tony worked the base with his free hand and moaned. Steve’s cock jerked in his mouth as the first load of jizz shot down Tony’s throat. Steve pulled back, causing the rest of his orgasm to splatter hot and sticky on Tony’s face, dribbling down through his beard. Tony continued choking on spit and cum as his own orgasm slammed into him. He panted and caught his breath before glancing back up at Steve and-

 

Light flickered around the room, dancing as the color faded from Tony’s surroundings. He pulled the B.A.R.F. glasses off and threw them across the room in distaste. At some point he’d exchanged the glass for the bottle. It was empty in his white-knuckle grip. His pants were damp and sticky against his softening cock. Slowly, he stood and shuffled to his room. The images of the re-memory danced behind his eyes as he folded himself into bed. Like every other night this past month, he tried very hard not to think of the phone in his nightstand. In that, like everything else lately, he failed.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this immediately after I saw the movie in theaters and then took 7 months to finish it because I have trouble focusing on a single writing project at a time. Hopefully the next thing I finish will have a happier ending.
> 
> Edit: This didn't upload right the first time so hopefully reposting it will work


End file.
